Confronting Memories
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Miles Edgeworth sits on the steps leading up to the court - and sees a man he recognises...
1. Through The Window

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright – I never did and never will, so I can stop dreaming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright – I never did and never will, so I can stop dreaming. Enjoy da fic - :)

The date was the eleventh of April, 2013.

Miles Edgeworth sat on the steps leading up to the court eating an apple and the other typing an email. His laptop sat on his lap as he read the contents of his inbox: six requests for prosecution and a special offer on a tailor-made suit. Since his first trial a year and two months ago, the cases had been throwing themselves at him non-stop. Today, however, he didn't have a case. He was at the court waiting for his mentor, Manfred von Karma, to finish a trial. He'd be another few hours – long enough to reject five requests, accept one, and check out that suit.

"Right, Mr. Wright! You have nothing to fear in court today! If you are truly innocent... I promise I will save you!"

Edgeworth glanced up from the colour chart showing seven different shades of magenta. He recognised that voice. Mia Fey. And what was it she had said – "Right, Mr Wright!" Surely it couldn't be the same Wright…

"Nnnnggghh... P-Please l-let go of my shirt..."

But it was. The nervous stammer and dramatic hair gave him away. Edgeworth nearly laughed at his old friend's choice of clothing, but resisted – laughter was far too out of character, and you never know where the press is hiding. _Anyway, I shouldn't be hypocritical,_ he thought, glanced down at his own attire.

Judging by the raucous cough and white mask, Phoenix had a cold. Edgeworth recalled a similar incident when, as children, he and Larry had teased Phoenix for wearing such a mask under his mother's demands. Most likely he was taking that vile Cold Killer X. he had sworn by it, and at it, as a child.

Edgeworth was glad that a wall was separating them. Phoenix inside, Edgeworth outside. That was the bets way. Luckily, the spiky haired defendant hadn't spared even a single glance to the window that his long-lost school friend was staring through. _I wonder what he's being accused of,_ Miles thought, _I hope it's nothing serious._

The bailiff yelled that the trial was soon to begin, and that the defence and her client should seriously consider hurrying up. Mia Fey grabbed Phoenix by the arm and dragged him in the general direction of the courtroom. During his descent towards fate, Phoenix glanced round: something had moved by that window. For a split second he saw a face before it ducked out if sight. Could that have been…

No. it couldn't have.

Miles waited under the window before quickly grabbing his belongings and running to his car. He wasn't going to wait here – Manfred could call him later. Miles Edgeworth was not yet ready to confront him memories.


	2. Both Of Them

DISCLAIMER: I told you that in the last chapter

DISCLAIMER: I told you that in the last chapter.

The date is the third of August, 2016.

Miles Edgeworth sat on the steps leading up to the court, an iced tea in one hand and other typing an email. His laptop sat on his lap as he read the contents of his inbox: twelve requests for prosecution and a special offer on chessboards. He was an hour early for the trial he was prosecuting, so he had time to reject ten requests, accept two and check out that chessboard. It would look in his office.

"It's over! My life, everything, it's all over! Death! Despair! Ohhhh! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!!"

Edgeworth nearly tipped his iced tea all over the laptop. Could that be… Oh, damn, it was. What had he done now?

"Nick!"

"Hey. Hey there, Larry."

This time Edgeworth _did_ tip his iced tea all over the laptop. Larry _and_ Phoenix? What was going on? He had to know, and once again, the window would come to his assistance.

Larry was yelling about death and doom. Phoenix just stood there taking it all in. why were those two here? With a slight move of the arm, a glint of light revealed to Edgeworth the gold badge on Phoenix's jacket. Edgeworth's jaw dropped. Phoenix Wright – a defence attorney. Amongst all the shock, he felt another feeling momentarily rise up. Was that…pride?

The bailiff yelled something about the trial starting soon and the defence and his defendant had better hurry up if they want to get a good seat. Larry burst into tears. Phoenix shook his head at is over-emotional friend. In doing so, he spied a face at the window, just for a second until it ducked out of view. Larry obviously saw it too.

"Hey, Nick, was that…"

"No. it couldn't have been."

Edgeworth sat under the window for another few minutes, then glanced at his watch. He quickly gathered up his belongings and raced to the courtroom. He wasn't late, but he liked to give himself time to organise himself. And anyway, he couldn't risk being seen. Then again, if Phoenix was now a defence attorney, it couldn't be so long until they met. Soon, Edgeworth would have to confront his memories.


	3. Worthy Of A Salute

DISCLAIMER: How many times

DISCLAIMER: How many times? Just read the last one.

The date is the twentieth of April, 2026.

Miles Edgeworth sat on the steps a mug of coffee in one hand and the other typing an email. His laptop sat on his lap as he read the contents of his inbox: three requests for prosecution and a special offer on online dating. He wasn't taking many cases of late. About four a year was enough, as his old friend used to say. Today, as usual, he had no case. He only sat here on these steps because it made him feel closer to home. He could be here for hours – or at least long enough to reject all three requests and threaten to sue the online dating site if they didn't stop emailing him.

"Woah! Good, eh, morning!"

The voice was very, very loud. Edgeworth stood up to see which individual was causing such a racket. A young man with a bright red suit, a nervous expression and a shining attorney's badge. A rookie, no doubt. But who was that man he was talking to?

"Morning. It's all up to you today."

Edgeworth let out a short, sharp gasp. He never expected _him_.

"And you're…" the man in the blue hat continued.

Edgeworth watched as the conversation continued with some confusion. Quite a lot of confusion, actually, though he wasn't really listening. He was too busy staring at the man in the blue hat. Was that…Wright?

The bailiff yelled something about the defence and his client wasting the court's time as usual. The nervous attorney in red jumped and ran towards the door, completely forgetting his client.

Phoenix turned towards the window. He knew he'd be there. With a smile, he saluted at his old friend at the window. With a smile, Edgeworth saluted back. Phoenix turned back and walked through the door to the courtroom once again.

Edgeworth stood staring through the window for a few minutes more until an irritated window cleaner told him to move. He absent-mindedly gathered his possessions and drove home. Confronting memories wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
